Can't Hold Back
by andreakayy
Summary: While sharing his bathroom one early morning, Scully shaves Mulder's stubble. Soon passions and desire take over, and they can't hold back any longer. Their true feelings begin to show. Pure Fluff and MSR. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are owned by no other than the creator of all creators (as Gillian said) Chris Carter**

**There is absolutely no purpose to this story. It's just pure fluff which you can read for your own enjoyment. I thought of it a while ago, and Brittney just reminded me to write it. So, here you go. I wrote this long ass thing to come before this story last night as i sat in my room enjoying the benefits of having Verizon Fios (which i just got and love) while waiting for 2am to roll around because X-files was on. But then I decided it was just too long and it took away from my original point of this story, to have Scully shave Mulder's face. So, I just wrote this. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

_**edit-12/31/08-8:45pm EST...  
Sorry, guys. I should've let you know why Scully was at his apartment in the first place. That was my bad. Like I said, I was writing a much longer story before this. Do you remember how in Je Souhaite at the end Mulder and Scully watched Caddyshack together? Well, Scully came over to watch a movie. She fell asleep. Mulder carried her to his bed. She woke up once he set her down. She wanted to change, and she felt too tired to go home. So, she was in his clothing.**_

**Sorry for any of the confusion I caused. I should've explained.**

**Can't Hold Back**

The bathroom was rather small, but it was big enough for the two of them. Mulder was staring at himself in his mirror. He was shirtless and wore a pair of grey sweatpants. Scully looked down and grinned. She almost felt like the two of them were married. She wore a red pair of Mulder's boxers. They were rolled at the waist band so they would fit her tiny waist easier. And to accompany that, she had a large gray oxford T-shirt on. She held the tooth paste tube in her hand, still grinning to herself in amusement.

Mulder, who had suddenly grown a white foamy bear, looked down at his FBI partner, who was now in a fit of giggles that she unsuccessfully tried hiding.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, placing his hand on the familiar spot on her back. Her blue eyes looked up and shined into his hazel.

"Nothing," she lied., still giggling. Mulder wasn't giving up.

"No, it's something."

"It's just... it's silly."

"I like silly." Man, was he prying hard.

"Okay... I kind of feel like we're married," She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Mulder grinned at her slight embarrassment. She was beautiful.

"I can see why." He added casually as he began to shave. "Shit!" He spat out once he got a knick from his razor. Scully looked up at him, frowning.

"May I?" She asked, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. Mulder nodded. She stepped in front of him, their bodies just half a centimeter from touching. Instead, Mulder lifted her up by her arm pits and sat her on the counter. She tucked her short red hair behind her ears before taking the razor out of Mulder's grip and into her own.

Mulder slid into the spot in between her spread legs and his eyes smoldered into hers with intensity. Mulder was now, like Scully, feeling like they were married. As Scully began shaving his neck, Mulder concentrated on her full bottom lip in between her top set and bottom set of teeth. He imagined himself biting down gently on her lower lip, pulling it back slightly.

Then, he noticed her eyes, ice blue, yet warm with desire and love. He knew he saw love. After seven years of being with each other, her emotions became hard to hide. Mulder would only have to look into her eyes to see what she was feeling. And he knew she was filled with desire and love. He only imagined that she could see the same thing in his eyes.

Scully could've sworn Mulder could hear her pounding heart. It was loud enough that she could even hear it. She felt it hammer against her chest. She began to blush again, thinking he could hear it, but of course she knew he couldn't. Yet, the scarlet shade in her cheeks didn't leave. It was such an intimate moment between the two, so close in Mulder's small bathroom, her bare thighs now touching his side. She was now aware of his breath hitting her, warming her. The color in her cheeks grew warmer. She was flustered. But, she had to concentrate. She didn't want to give Mulder a knick on his all too perfect face. She finally finished.

"Here," She offered the razor to Mulder, holding it up, showing that she was finished. Mulder couldn't take it anymore. She was just too damn adorable in his clothes, when she bit her lip, her sparkling blue eyes, just her in general. It was almost too much. He didn't process what he was about to do in his mind. He didn't have time to.

Mulder didn't dare tear his eyes away from Scully's. They burned with intensity into her eyes. He took the razor away from her and set it in the water filled sink behind her. He kept his hands behind her. Both hands were now on the small of her back. She had to remind herself to breath. Mulder was becoming dangerously close, to close, but still not close enough.

He stepped closer to her, so that now his chest touched her bust. Mulder's face inched closer to hers. Scully did the only think she could think of at the moment. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She was hugging his to her. She felt him; he wanted her in a way that would certainly not be approved by the FBI. But, in an instant, she casted that aside. She wanted him too. She angled her chin up, their lips now barely touching.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly in one breath; his lips grazed hers as she spoke. Her hands framed his face, not caring about the left over shaving cream on them, and she pressed her lips to his before she could answer. As the kiss deepened, Scully's hand found the wash cloth on the counter. She tore her lips away from his, and wet the cloth. She wiped it on the skin of his which still contained even the smallest bit of white foam. Then, when satisfied, she casted that aside as well. Before she could even move her face so that her lips were close to his again, his lips dipped down and latched onto hers, now hurried, a kiss clouded with desire.

She took his face into her hands, and in and both of their lips parted. Their tongues battles for control as Mulder lifted her off the counter and into his arms. Her legs were still around his waist as he spun turned and pinned her up against the wall. He pulled back when he decided the finally needed air. Their breathing was hitched. His hand found the bottom of his shirt that Scully was wearing and he tugged it over her head in one swift movement, leaving her in her bra, still pinned up against the wall. His eyes landed on her chest and watched it heave with every breath. Then his eyes flew to hers, seeing how much desire was held in her blue irises.

His lips attached to the creamy skin on her neck. He began kissing and sucking and Scully began moaning, turning Mulder on even more. Her hands tangled in his hair and then moved to his back, clawing at him, wanting him closer, even though it wasn't even possible anymore.

Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and she grinded down onto him as he carried her into the bedroom. While still in a heated kiss he laid her on the bed. She flipped her over so now she was on top of him. She straddled him, rocking her hips against him. He groaned her name.

"Do you think we're going to fast," Scully panted against his lips. He kissed her roughly, and bit down on her lip gently, pulling back slightly. Her hair was a mess as she straddled his hips in his boxers and her grey lace bra.

"Do you?" He asked when released her. She shook her head, no, never tearing her eyes away from his intense gaze. "But, I do think our first time should be special."

"But it was hot," She grinned. "But I agree with you," She hung her head. Mulder hooked his fingers underneath her chin and brought her lips to his in a soft tender kiss. She smiled when he pulled away. "God, Mulder how did all this happen?"

"You didn't want it," He stated, feeling a bit sheepish.

"No," She said firmly. "I did. I did so much. I want to... be with you. It's just... it's so overwhelming. Where does this leave us? Where do we go from here?"

"We can go anywhere you want to go." At that point she collapsed against his bare chest, feeling it rise up and down.

"I want to be with you," She whispered against his skin, pressing small kisses to him.

"Then we want the same thing." She laid against him on the bed as the morning light slowly began to fill the room. Shadows of the tree outside Mulder's window casted itself against the opposite wall, creating a tranquil mood. Scully rolled off of his chest and instead cuddled into his side. He held her. They had to be at work in two hours, but could use some moments of peace. Just holding each other on the bed was enough for the both of them. They were in love, and in that moment there was no denying it.

**The End.  
Please Review! :D  
-A.**


End file.
